YuGiOh! All Star
by TypoNumber5
Summary: Erm... I rewrote Smash Mouth's "All Star" so that it fit YGO fanfiction... read, onegai? ;


Yu-Gi-Oh! All Star  
  
By TypoNumber5  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own either "All Star" (Smash Mouth) or Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi). ^______^  
  
**********  
  
Somebody once told me  
  
Yami Malik was to be avoided  
  
He's got some objects  
  
That are kinda pointed  
  
Yami Bakura's insane  
  
And finds fun in pain  
  
If you ever see yamis coming  
  
Just run away...  
  
.  
  
Well, the writers starting updatin'  
  
And they don't stop updatin'  
  
Unless they're real mean  
  
And like keeping you waitin'  
  
Rabid fangirls  
  
Are glomping bishies  
  
Hear them scream  
  
Like little sissies  
  
So much to read  
  
So much to write  
  
Your favorite characters  
  
Just stated a fight  
  
You'll never be known  
  
If you don't review  
  
You'll never be heard  
  
If your fanfics are few  
  
.  
  
Hey now  
  
You're a reader  
  
Enjoy the fanfic  
  
Wish the grammar were neater  
  
Hey now  
  
You're a writer  
  
Love your insanity  
  
Wish your homework was lighter  
  
And all the those reviewers are strange  
  
Flames are not coooooooooool...  
  
.  
  
Anime-haters should burn  
  
Especially those who hate Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
They say you're completely insane  
  
You stare blankly and go, "So?"  
  
My favorite bishie rocks  
  
But his dub-self sucks  
  
We can't stop 4Kids  
  
But at them we throw hockey pucks  
  
My Shonen Jump came  
  
How 'bout yours?  
  
I just love to read it  
  
And I'll never get bored  
  
.  
  
Hey now  
  
You're a reader  
  
Enjoy the fanfic  
  
Wish the grammar were neater  
  
Hey now  
  
You're a writer  
  
Love your insanity  
  
Wish your homework was lighter  
  
And all the those reviewers are strange  
  
Flames are not coooooooooool...  
  
.  
  
*Musical interlude: bum, bum, bum...*  
  
.  
  
Hey now  
  
You're a reader  
  
Enjoy the fanfic  
  
Wish the grammar were neater  
  
Hey now  
  
You're a writer  
  
Love your insanity  
  
Wish your homework was lighter  
  
And all the those reviewers are strange  
  
Flames are not coooooooooool...  
  
.  
  
Somebody once asked,  
  
"How can you like Yu-Gi-Oh!?  
  
It's a little kid's show."  
  
I said, "No.  
  
You're IQ's low.  
  
4Kids totally changed it.  
  
It was originally a teenager show."  
  
.  
  
Well, the writers starting updatin'  
  
And they don't stop updatin'  
  
Unless they're real mean  
  
And like keeping you waitin'  
  
Rabid fangirls  
  
Are glomping bishies  
  
Hear them scream  
  
Like little sissies  
  
So much to read  
  
So much to write  
  
Your favorite characters  
  
Just stated a fight  
  
You'll never be heard  
  
If you don't review (review!)  
  
You'll never be known  
  
If your fanfics are few (few!)  
  
.  
  
Hey now  
  
You're a reader  
  
Enjoy the fanfic  
  
Wish the grammar were neater  
  
Hey now  
  
You're a writer  
  
Love your insanity  
  
Wish your homework was lighter  
  
And all the those reviewers are strange  
  
Flames are not coooooooooool...  
  
And all those reviewers are strange  
  
Flames are not coooooooooool...  
  
**********  
  
Hehe... ANOTHER thing I came up with at 3AM. Yes, I need sleep...  
  
THE WEIRD STORY BEHIND THIS THING: You know TheVoices1? *cricket chirps* *sweat drop* Well, she's an authoress. Anyway, at lunch we used to have this thing where she shoved all our trash into a Sprite bottle (yes, we are strange...). We did so obsessively it became sort of a religion... dubbed *THEVOICES'S REAL NAME*-ism! And I came up with (at 3 AM, lol) it's theme song, which included these verses:  
  
The school should burn  
  
But parents won't let us  
  
So we'll have to make do  
  
And blow up a school bus  
  
Knowledge is cool  
  
But learning sucks  
  
For goin' to school  
  
We should get a few bucks  
  
My house's on fire  
  
How 'bout yours?  
  
The llama did it  
  
I guess he was bored  
  
Hey now  
  
You're a whack-o  
  
Burn homework  
  
Don't use tobacco  
  
Hey now  
  
You're sanity  
  
Ran away  
  
It was profanity  
  
And the chipmunk ate my brother  
  
Mr. Tweetums is cooooooool...  
  
Aaaaand...  
  
Well, the eagles start coming  
  
And they don't stop coming  
  
They fall from the sky  
  
And keep the men running  
  
Rabid Chipmunks  
  
Are destroying the world  
  
So pick up that rock  
  
And give it a hurl  
  
So much to do  
  
So much to slay  
  
It's just too bad  
  
That I don't get pay  
  
You'll never die  
  
If you don't live (live!)  
  
You'll never get  
  
If you don't give (give!)  
  
I'll live it up to you to figure out where those go... ^_~  
  
So, one night, I came up with the ingenius idea to rewrite it to fit YGO fanfiction... and... yeah...  
  
Please review. 


End file.
